Friends Season 11
by bessie0129
Summary: This is how I imagine season 11 would go. Joey stays in New York. Phoebe and Mike are having their first child. Monica and Chandler are anvigating through new parenthood. Ross and Rachel are finally togehter. Friends is perfect the way it is, there will be no sad/dramatic twist that kills, break up, or dmages any of the chracters.
1. TOW 11th Thanksgiving

The One with the 11th Thanksgiving

By Emma Romanowsky

Aka

Description: It is Thanksgiving, 2004. Chandler and Monica love their new house, and are loving being parents. Rachel and Ross moved in together, and live with 2 year old Emma. Ben visits on the weekends and every other Thursday. Ross is planning on proposing to Rachel in the near future. Phoebe is still happily married to Mike, and is 4 months pregnant with their first child. Joey is still living in his apartment (although he stays constantly in the "Joey room" in Monica and Chandler's house) and his acting career is continuing to heat up.

*Opens in Monica and Chandler's house*

Chandler: (to baby jack) Okay son, here is my first piece of fatherly advice to you. When mommy wants us to help, just pretend to watch sports. She won't make us help then. Ok buddy?

Jack: (coos in response)

Chandler to himself: Hey maybe I'm better at giving advice then I thought.

Monica (Erica in her arms : Chandler! I know what you're doing,

Stop fake watching sports with Jack and come help!

Chandler: What? No, I'm watching the baseball game!

Monica: Oh really? Who's playing?

Chandler: Um, The Sharks and the Kings…

Monica: Chandler, Baseball season ended last month, and you just named two hockey teams. Go.

Chandler: (to Jack) Nope, still not good at the advice thing. Never ask Daddy for advice.

*Theme Song*

*Opens in Phoebe and Mike's apartment*

Mike: (calling to Phoebe) Phoebs' almost ready? We are going to be late

( Mike walks into their room. He notices Phoebe sitting on the bed with her guitar, and clothed sprawled all over the floor)

Phoebe: (singing)

It's Turkey Murder Day

What a cliché Holiday

But no bird for me,

Because I will eat only veggies

Lalalalalalalala

Mike: Phoebs what are you doing? Why aren't you dressed?

Phoebe: Our child needs to hear music Mike, and my guitar won't fit for very much longer.

Mike: Are you done now?

Phoebe: yeah fine

Mike: What's with all the clothes? (gestures to the clothes on the floor)

Phoebe: (pointing to her slightly rounded stomach) None of my clothes are fitting.

Mike: Well, that makes sense, where are the maternity clothes you used when you were pregnant with the triplets?

Phoebe: They're too big. I was huge with the triplets.

Mike: It's fine if they're a little loose.

Phoebe: NO MIKE IT'S NOT OKAY! If I wear the clothes that are too big, then the baby will notice that it is too small to fit in the clothes. Then the baby will feel pressure to fill the shoes of three babies. Do you want the baby to be pressured? DO YOU?

Mike: (stunned, grabs a swearer from the closet) Here wear this, If it's a little tight no one's gonna judge you.

Phoebe: It's not the shirt that's the problem. (Beginning to get upset again) It's my pants; they don't button.

Mike: You could go without pants… I know I would like that

(Phoebe kisses Mike, then breaks away grinning)

Mike: (grabbing a skirt from the closet) put this on

*Scene Ends*

Ross and Rachel Pull up to Monica and Chandlers House

Ross: Ben, will you take the Pie into Aunt Monica's house?

Ben: Sure (takes pie and runs to the door)

Rachel: (taking Emma out of her car seat) Doesn't it feel weird? The first thanksgiving in 11 years that's not in the Apartment

Ross: Yeah, I know

Rachel: (To Emma) Ready to see your cousins?

Emma: Babies!

Ross: That's right Emma

(Rachel hold's Emma's hand as they walk to the door)

(Monica Opens the door)

Monica: Hi! Come on in! Wait, did Emma wash her hands lately?

Rachel: No why?

Monica: We just painted! I don't want grubby handprints on my walls. AND she could get the babies sick.

(Rachel begins to take Emma to the bathroom)

Monica: Shoes off please!

(They remove their shoes and exit)

*Scene Ends*

*Scene Opens*

(Ross walks into the tv room where he sees Chandler, Jack and Joey watching football)

Ross: (To Joey) When did you get here?

Joey: Like 2 hours ago. If you come early enough, Monica leaves out food for you

Chandler: No she doesn't

Joey: Uh Huh! If she doesn't, then what was all the on the counter near the oven for?

Chandler: That food had to be cooked! It was supposed to go in the oven.

Ross: Did you actually eat Monica's uncooked food? She's gonna kill you

Joey: That was uncooked? That explains why the stuffing tasted so weird

*Scene Ends*

*Scene Opens*

(Rachel and Emma return, shoes off and hands washed)

Emma: (to the baby in Monica's arms) Hi Baby

Emma: (waits for a response form the baby) Hi Baby!

Rachel: (to Monica) She's expecting the baby to say hi back

Monica: (to Emma) Erica can't say hi yet Emma.

Emma: Why baby no can talk?

Monica: Because baby Erica is still really little she's not a big girl like you are yet

(Emma seeming satisfied with that answer runs away to go find her brother)

*Scene Ends*

*Scene opens*

(Rachel hears knocking and opens the door)

Rachel: Hi Pheebs!

Mike: Hi Rachel

Rachel: Oh right, hi Mike. You should take off your shoes before Monica lectures you.

(Phoebe and Mike enter and remove their shoes)

Rachel: (Back to Phoebe) You look great! Do I see a bump?

Mike: Why would there be a bump? She's just been drinking a lot of beers lately.

Phoebe: (to Mike) Not funny. Go find the guys

(Monica walks in)

Monica: Hey Pheebs! (To her small but clearly pregnant stomach) Hi Baby!

Phoebe: Ugh the baby was being so annoying today

Rachel: why?

Phoebe: It wouldn't let me fit into any of my clothes

Monica: That's not the baby's fault

Phoebe: Your right it's not the baby's fault… It's MIKE'S fault

Mike (yelling from other room): What's my fault?

Phoebe: (Yelling back to mike) I'm not talking to you

(in tv room)

Ross: I see the hormones are back

Mike: Back?

Chandler: With the triplets Phoebe was a mess

Joey: Prepare yourself

Mike: It can't be that bad,

Chandler: Oh you don't know, You weren't there

Ross: Yeah for like two weeks it was nonstop crying, and bitchiness

Mike: Ok fine, I'll take your word for it, and "prepare myself"

(back in the kitchen)

Phoebe: (slightly annoyed) I guess it's time to break out my wardrobe from 1998 again.

Rachel: why does that make you so sad?

Phoebe: It's just, those clothes remind me of having to give up the triplets, and I don't need to be reminded of that for the next five months.

Monica: That's no big deal, we'll go shopping

(Emma happily trots in)

Emma: Shopping?

(Monica and Phoebe look at Rachel expectantly)

Rachel: Yeah… She gets really happy when anyone mentions shopping

Monica: Like mother like daughter (oven beeps) Oh! Turkey's done. DINNER!

*Scene Ends*

*Scene Opens*

(Everyone is sitting around the table)

Monica: How is everything?

Everyone: (ad libs of good, great, etc.)

Ben: Your turkey tastes way better then the tofurkey that mommy and mom eat their thanksgiving

Monica: (to ben) I'm so glad you like it. (to herself) Yes!

Phoebe: Please pass the turkey

(Everyone looks up at Phoebe, then remembers her meat cravings with the triplets)

Mike: But Pheebs, you're a veg-

Everyone: Shhh

(Phoebe takes a bite)

(Joey emerges from the bathroom wearing the maternity pants from season 8)

Joey: All right, bring the food bitch

Ross: Joey!

Joey: What?

Ross: We do not use the "b" word

Joey: What b word?

(Chandler whispers to joey)

Joey: Oh sorry

Joey: Can you pass the Turkey?

Mike: Sure

Joey: And the stuffing, and the yams, and the mashed potato's, and the cranberry sauce, and the gravy?

Chandler: Are you sure you can eat that all Joe? (Watching Joey pile the food onto his plate)

Joey: Of course! Why else would I wear my thanksgiving pants? (Gesturing to the Maternity pants) (Joey takes a bite of the now cooked stuffing) The stuffing tastes so much better now!

Monica: Wait, before we eat anything more, I think we should propose a toast. Thank you for making this first thanksgiving in our new house so great. I'm very thankful that all of our families are still able to join together all of the time. I'm also grateful that Ben is with us tonight, and that he likes my food better than his moms'. I'm most thankful for the two kids sitting in the high chairs, and for my family. Lastly I'm toasting to the baby growing inside of Phoebe. I can't wait to have another high chair at this table next thanksgiving.

(Phoebe gives a watery smile, as Mike squeezes her hand)

Everyone (except Joey): (ad lib that's nice, aww, that's so sweet, etc.)

Joey: Ok that was cute, but I'm starving can I eat now?

Monica: Go ahead Joe.

(Joey takes a very large bite)

*Scene ends*

Credits

*Credits scene opens*

(Phoebe, Mike, and Joey are sitting on the couch. Everyone else is sprawled out in the living room in a semi food coma)

Rachel: God Monica that was amazing

Chandler: yeah Mon

Phoebe: great turkey

Mike: I still can't believe Joey ate all that food.

Joey: Thanksgiving eating is my best sport.

Monica: (sarcastically) you're such an athlete

Ross: (mirroring Monica's sarcasm): Yeah Joe, what's your secret?

Joey: (Very serious) Well, I practice a lot, but some of it is talent. I don't think you could get on my level.

Ross, Chandler and Monica: (sarcastically) Darn

Joey (yawning): I'm tired

Phoebe: Me too, turkey makes me sleepy

Mike: (gestures to Phoebe and Joey who are both leaning back on the couch with their feet up and their hands on their stomachs) Look! Joey and Phoebe are twins

 **A/N... I'm considering writing the rest of the season. Please Review**


	2. TOW Black Friday

TOW black Friday

Description: This follows TOW Thanksgiving immediately. All of the gang is going black Friday shopping for various things. This is a filler chapter, just for fun.

Opens as the last episode ends all six characters are sprawled out on the couch and living room. Phoebe is sleeping with her head on Mike's Shoulder; Chandler is fast asleep on the other side of the couch. It is about 8:00 pm

Rachel: So Mon, you wanted to go Black Friday shopping right?

Monica: Yeah the stores open at 11, so I thought we'd leave around now

Ross: But Mon, they're sleeping (gestures to chandler and phoebe)

Mike: And Joey's eating (gestures to Joey who is stuffing himself with all of the desserts and leftovers)

Joey: (looking up) What?

Monica: They can eat and sleep anytime! But Black Friday comes only once. Just wake them up

Mike: All right Fine. (To Phoebe gently) honey you need to wake up so we can go shopping.

(Phoebe starts to move slowly as her husband plants a kiss on her head)

Ross: What about Chandler?

(Monica returns to the family room with an air horn)

Monica: I GOT IT

(She presses the button on the horn, and a large noise comes out)

(Everyone winces and Chandler jumps awake)

*Opening Credits*

*Opens in front of the store there are people everywhere*

Monica: Alright, we need to do this in organized fashion. Ross and Chandler, you are in charge of Christmas presents. Phoebe, Mike you go buy your maternity clothes. Rachel and I will go shopping. And these (Monica pulls out seven whistles, like the ones from season 7 with the wedding dresses) are for if any of us finds something in the other's department.

Joey: I didn't hear my name? what am I doing?

Phoebe: You could come with Mike and I

Joey: No, I don't need to go shopping for pregnant lady clothes, all the girls there are already taken.

(Phoebe rolls her eyes and turns to Mike)

Mike: So what do we need?

Phoebe: Pants, shirts, dresses, and oh! My boobs are bigger so I need to get a ton of new bras too!

Joey: Bras? Did someone mention trying on bras? You know Phoebe, since it means so much to you I guess it would be okay if I came

Monica: GUYS IT IS 10:45 AND THE STORE OPENS AT 11. WE ALL NEED TO GET TO THE FRONT AND GET IN READY POSITION

Chandler: So this is how the battle of Gettysburg felt like

Monica: Rache, I really need you to be strong here okay, we are not gonna have the thing that happened at the bridal shop happen again are we?

Rachel: No sir

As the clock struck 11 Monica yelled: GO GO GO

*Scene Closes*

*Scene opens*

Phoebe and Mike are browsing through clothes, as Joey is looking at all the girls passing by.

(Joey walks up to a girl, who clearly is pregnant) Joey: Hey, how yo-

Phoebe: You can't get these girls and you know it

Phoebe: come on this will be fun! (She drags Joey as he looks longingly at al of the pretty girls in the lingerie department to the right of him)

Mike: Joey! Aren't these the pants you wore last night? (Gesturing towards the maternity pants)

Joey (lighting up): Oh yeah! I should really stock up

Phoebe (puling out a pair of pants from the same rack Joey is looking at): Oooh Mike, I like these!

Joey (confused): Wait, are you thanksgiving pant shopping too?

*Scene Closes*

*Scene opens*

Ross and Chandler are browsing the toy section of the stores.

Chandler (yawning): I don't even understand that point of all this Christmas crap. It's not my six month olds will care what sweater they get. They sit in their own shit all day. They'd rather a box then a present

Ross: Do you really want to face the wrath of Monica, you've seen her on Christmas before, now its like tripled cause of your kids

Chandler: Whatever, I'm exhausted let's just get the stuff and get out of here. Alright you know what? How about you get the gifts, and I sleep on this bench. (lays down on bench)

Ross (Running away) : Alright.

(Monica comes running blowing her whistle like a crazy person)

Monica: CHANDLER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I GAVE YOU ONE JOB.

Chandler : It's ok, Ross is getting them.

(Ross emerges with a cart stocked high with science books and toys.)

Ross: Hey Mon! Look what I got for Jack, it's a my first Dino book! You can read it to him at night.

Monica: What about Erica?

Ross: it's a picture book about the Vectidraco Daisymorrisae. I got the same one for Emma.

Chandler: But they can't read, and this is not a picture book.

Ross: (pointing to a diagram of a leaf) see? This is a scientific diagram or a PICTURE. Anyway since they can't read, this is a perfect book for you to read them before bed. That way, EVERYONE is learning.

Chandler: Ok it's fine if you don't like my kids, maybe it's even ok if you want to torture your own daughter, but us? What have we done to you to deserve this?

Monica: I'm with the sleeper (Gestures to chandler who yawns) I will not force your dino crap onto my children at their young innocent age. And what will Rachel say? Are you expecting Emma's face to light up when she gets the book instead of the Barbie dollhouse?

Ross: I see that, ok. I will continue to shop.

*Scence Closes*

*Scene Opens*

Rachel is in the high fashion part of the store, arms already full of clothes. She looks for Monica and sees her across the store Rachel starts blowing her whistle furiously. Monica looks up and comes running.

Monica: What's wrong?

Rachel: Look! This Burberry coat is 40% off!

Monica: yeah 40% off it's original price of $5,000 that still makes it $3,000

Rachel: it's a great deal! (Takes coat and continues to walk around the high fashion section)

Rachel: I need this, and this oh my god and this! (grabs a mini fur coat) Oh my god!

Monica: Janice?

Rachel: No! Look at this for Emma! She needs this.

Monica: (looking at pricetag) again, are you sure about his? I mean look at how much this is. $850 on a coat? For a two year old?

Rachel: it's Prada. And it's a Green tradition, every Christmas you get new fur.

Monica: It costs more dollars then days Emma has been alive.

Rachel: Emma needs this, (as she see's Monica's disapproving look) And also you put Ross in charge of presents, which means my child will have to suffer through science books. Think of it as a pity gift.

(Monica Shrugs in agreement)

*Scene Closes*

*Scene Opens*

(Phoebe and Mike are in a fitting room Phoebe is drying on a blue maternity dress as Mike watches her)

Mike: wow.

Phoebe: what?

Mike: Nothing it's just you look pregnant

Phoebe: I look fat?

Mike: (Stammering) I, I, Just mean you look great.

Phoebe: Love you too. You're gonna be a god daddy.

Mike: Really? I have no practice.

Phoebe: Sure you do. We babysit all the time

Mike: Who?

Phoebe: Joey, Which we both know is no easy task.

Mike: wait, isn't Joey supposed to BE with us?

Phoebe: Oh, no

(Phoebe and Mike run out of the dressing room. Phoebe still has the dress that she was trying on. Mike begins blowing his whistle furiously. Monica hears the whistle and runs towards the sound. She pulls Rachel behind her. Ross and Chandler come running from the opposite direction pushing a cart full of toys.)

Ross Chandler Monica: What's wrong?

Mike: Monica you can't be mad.

Phoebe: We feel awful. You trusted us with something so important and we let you down.

Monica: What is it?

Phoebe: We lost Joey.

Ross: What? How do you loose a grown adult? ( then remembers who's lost)

Rachel: Maybe he went to the luxury shoes section! I'll look for him there.

Ross: (Looking at the many shopping bags in rachel's arms) How much stuff did you buy?

Rachel: We have bigger issues right now Ross

*Scene Closes*

*Scene Opens*

(Chandler is walking around searching for Joey when he spots a man in the linger section surrounded by women)

Joey: So anyway, I'm backpacking through Europe and then this girl who was like ten was playing guitar on the street. I stopped to listen to her and so did this woman. (points to random model in a picture) Anyway, we got to talking and dated for a while, but she dumped me because I was to emotional.

Girls: Oh, I'm so sorry, ad lib.

Joey: I know, it's been a rough few months, but I've been feeling better lately. (pauses in fake sadness)

Girl #1: You poor baby, here's my number call me.

Girl #2: You know, I love emotional guys.

(Chandler pulls Joey aside)

Chandler: Where have you been? Everyone is looking for you

Joey: Phoebe and Mike were being no fun, so I found someplace that was fun. And clearly (holding up his phone with the new phone numbers in it) it was worth it.

Chandler: yeah the Europe story? Great add on

Joey: Right!

Chandler: we gotta go before we face the wrath of angry Monica and worried Phoebe.

* Scene closes*

Credits

*scene opens*

Everyone returns to Chandler and Monica's at about 2 am.

Ross: Everyone get good stuff?

Phoebe: yeah I think I could clothe a small country of pregnant people.

Joey: I got some phone numbers.

Rachel: Ooh my turn! I got this Burberry coat, and these heels, and this purse, and look what I got for Emma!

Chandler: How much did you spend?

Rachel: 5,000

Ross: What?

Mike: You can afford that?

Monica: No she can't

Rachel: I know, you're right. (she tears up)

Phoebe: What's wrong?

Rachel: Nothing, but I got attached.

*End of show*

A/N- This was more of a filler chapter, I'm sorry it took so long to publish, I was in Europe with no wifi. Hopefully the next episode will be funnier. Please keep reviewing!


	3. TOW babymoon Part 1

*Opening scene*

(Everyone is gathered together around a Christmas tree opening gifts, emma is dressed in her new fur coat, Jack and Erica are happily banging on empty boxes.)

Joey: Alright, My gifts now

(passes out lumpy packages to everyone)

Rachel: (opening her present) wow joe, socks.

Joey: (happy) Yeah! And they have my autograph so you can sell them for a lot of money.

Chandler: Now I think this is a first, someone giving a gift, so the receiver can sell it. Well done joey.

Mike: Okay my turn (pulls out small envelope, and hands it to Phoebe)

Phoebe: Oh my god, I though we weren't giving gifts this year. You told me that we had to save for the baby. Now I feel awful.

Mike: Just open it.

(Phoebe opens it and sees plane tickets)

Mike: We're going to Mexico next week. Happy Babymoon

Phoebe: I love it thank you so much sweetie (Kisses Mike)

(Ross walks in) Ross: What'd u get?

Phoebe: Mike got us a trip to Mexico.

Ross: No way! I leave for mexcio in two days for a conference! You guys can come.

Monica: If you guys are all going then I wanna come too.

Chandler: It could be a trip for all of us Joe, are you in?

Joey: Um yeah

Chandler: This will be great we'll take the kids and pretend to be interested about dinosaurs

Phoebe: (to Mike) I wanted to be alone with you.

Mike: We're staying at an adults only 5 star resort. My parent's friend owns it. There is a higher chance our plane will crash then a chance I'll give up a week with you.

Phoebe: I knew I married you for a reason.

*Theme song*

*Opens in Monica and Chandlers bedroom, a few days later*

Monica: I cannot believe that they are staying at and Adults only resort

Chandler: I know it's as if Mike knew we were going to come on the trip (sarcastically)

Monica: Well we aren't anymore! Because of these little food sucking maggots (gestures to sleeping jack and Erica)

Chandler: These food-sucking maggots are our children. Which we CHOSE. Remember?

Monica: Yeah but I really want to go! Rachel gets to.

Chandler: She's gonna be listening to Ross' dino conference the whole time I think 'gets to go' is a strong phrase.

Monica: Phoebe and Mike get to go.

Chandler: Yes, Phoebe and Mike are going on the trip that Mike planned for only the two of them. God dammit this world is so unfair (sarcastically)

Monica: What about joey?

Chandler: it's an adult only resort remember?

Monica: You know he's over 21 right?

Chandler: Of course I know that, what I meant was Joey is there for sure. Do you really see him passing up a week with drunken exotic 21-year-old girls?

Monica: So we're the only one's missing it?

Chandler: Emma, Jack, and Erica don't get to go

Monica: Oh yeah, Emma where is she gonna stay

Chandler: I told Ross she could be here

Monica; WHAT? Why? Why would you do that?

Chandler: Um (trying to think of a good answer) Oh I got it! Because you can prove to Rachel that you are a better mom.

Monica: But I am a better mom

Chandler: prove it

Monica: (piping up) Okay, I need coloring books, crayons, and every Disney movie. This is gonna be Emma's best week ever!

*Scene closes*

*Scene Opens*

Mike and Phoebe are walking into airport

Phoebe: I'm so excited! I didn't know the government would let me have a passport

Mike: (gives a strange look, then decides to ignore it) I know me too It's not gonna be just us for very much longer. And this is the last time you can travel before the baby

Phoebe: I know that (thinking about London) OH (piping up) what if I have the baby in Mexico! Then it will be a different race then us how cool would that be!

Mike; I really really hope that does not happen.

(They approach security checkpoint)

TSA worker: passports please (takes them and gesture's behind her) okay you're all set. Have a nice flight.

(Phoebe walks through metal detector and it beeps)

TSA officer: ma'm I need you to remove all external objects. Jewelry, shoes, and the padding thing you have (gestures to her stomach)

Phoebe: what?

TSA officer: You need to take it off ma'm

(Mike shows up behind Phoebe)

Mike: This "padding thing" is a child. My child actually so please get your hands off my wife.

TSA officer: She needs to come with us. (To mike) sir, you can come or meet her at the gate

Phoebe: What? No? I'm not going to prison not today!

Mike: (quietly to phoebe) Honey I think we should just go.

*Scene closes*

*Scene opens*

Phoebe and Mike are sitting in plastic chairs across form a tsa officer

Officer: Ma'am so you claim you're pregnant

Mike: Claim? It's true

Phoebe: I have stretch marks, 20 extra pounds, and a huge stomach to prove it

Officer: Ma'am We are gonna have to have you lift you shirt to screen you

(Phoebe lifts shirts revealing her 6 months pregnant stomach)

Officer: No we are going to screen your stomach

Mike: is that harmful? 

Officer: no

(30 mins later Phoebe and Mike emerge from office)

Phoebe: can you believe that?

Mike; I know, I mean I guess they have to be extra careful after 9/11 but I mean this is crazy. But it's okay because if that' the worst part of the week I'm happy.

Phoebe: A week with you. Alone.

(as they approach the gate they see a familiar looking man)

Joey: (with extreme American accent) Hola!

Rachel and Ross: (comes up behind them) Hey!

*Scene Closes*

*Scene Opens*

Mike: (to ross Rachel and joey) what are you doing here?

Ross: Well I have that conference

Rachel: I wanted a tan

Joey: This is an adults only place right?

Phoebe: Yeah, so?

Joey: That's why I'm here.

Phoebe: Ross I thought you were already gone and at a different hotel

Ross: I moved a few things around I guess being the main speaker lets you decide all of the details

Mike: So all five of us are gonna be at the same place

Rachel: Yup! (to phoebe) it's like an extended double date

Phoebe: what about joey?

Rachel: Oh right triple date

Ross: What? Joey's not bringing anyone

Rachel: but I guarantee he will be 8pm tonight

Joey: (to ross) your woman speaks the truth.

*Scene Closes*

*Scene opens*

Monica is holding a baby in one arm and the phone in another. Emma is mindlessly singing a song in the background.

Monica: Ok so you you're about to board? 

Phoebe: (over phone) yeah and Rachel Ross and Joey showed up

Monica: I knew about that. Emma is staying at my house.

Phoebe: Are you serious?

Monica: Yeah put Rachel on the phone

(Camera cuts to rest of the group at airport)

Phoebe: (annoyed) it's Monica she wants you

Rachel: Hey

(Camera cuts to phoebe and mike)

Phoebe: I'm so annoyed! I love them but I love you more.

Mike: Honey we're first class. That's five hours just the two of us.

Phoebe: ok I guess

(Camera cuts back to Rachel on the phone)

Rachel: How is Emma

Monica: Emma is great she's singing all of the songs from little mermaid

Rachel: She's never seen that movie

Monica: I know we watched it together.

Rachel: She must of loved you for letting her do that

Monica: She really did. She also loved me when I made her a cake, and when we jumped on the bed.

Rachel: Are you trying to make my daughter like you better?

Monica: Ok got to go!

(hangs up)

Rachel: (handing phone back to Phoebe) she had to go.

Flight attendant: We are now boarding our first class passengers.

Mike and Phoebe: (quickly grabbing their stuff) see ya!

*Scene Closes*

*Scene Opens*

Ross and Joey are sitting at a coffee bar near the gate.

Joey: Dude, listen I've been practicing my Spanish

Ross: (sarcastically) Is it as good as your French?

Joey: Better. Okay here it goes. Hi-o it's-o Joey-o the star-o of days-o of-o our-o lives-o. How-o you-o doin-o?

(joey sees ross' confused look)

Joey: Spanish is so easy, see all you have to do is add the letter o to every word.

Ross: It doesn't work like that

Joey: The tape says I was doing great.

Ross: Sorry joe, my mistake

Loudspeaker: Boarding call for flight 504 to Cancun.

Ross: That's us

Joey: (in horrible accent) Adios New York.

*Scene Closes*

*Scene Opens*

Chandler walks into his house and sees a piñata hung, and Mexican decorations everywhere.

Chandler: Hola?

Monica: Welcome to Mexico

Chandler: What?

Monica: The kids and I had a fiesta today because Emma wasn't having enough fun

Emma: Auntie Monica gave me lots of dessert

Chandler: You can't make other people's children fat. That's why we have our own kids

Monica: She's having fun.

Chandler: ( to emma) your aunt is loca (crazy in Spanish)

*Scene Closes*

*Scene Opens on plane Ross Rachel and Joey are sitting together in a row*

Rachel: I cannot wait to get a tan and have a week alone with no kids and no work. A rule. No one can talk about his or her jobs on this trip.

Ross: Rach? We're going on this trip because of my job

Rachel: Right.

Ross; which reminds me I forgot to tell you. I got passes to all of the conference with included breakfast!

Rachel: So I'm going to have a dino filled week?

Joey (turning to Rachel): A dino filled week with free food!

Ross: Actually the passes are only for Rach

Rachel: So I have to listen to people talk about dead lizards

Joey: And I have to pay for food?

Ross: Yup

Rachel and Joey: Dammit.

(Camera switches to Phoebe and Mike who are sitting in first class)

Phoebe: You know I've never sat first class before?

Mike: really? My parents always insisted on-

(mike realizes that his parental situation was completely different than phoebes and stops)

Mike: (Changing the subject) wanna watch a movie

Phoebe: Do you know what I've always wanted to do? (doesn't wait for answer) We should watch the same movie on different screens and press play at the exact same time! I've seen that in movies and it looks like for much fun.

(Flight attendants pass around blankets to passengers)

Mike: (lifting the armrest separating phoebe and mike's seats) Or we could snuggle under the blanket and actually watch it together.

Phoebe: (smiling a little attempts to move towards mike) This is not as easy as it looks (continues to inch her way towards mike) (to stomach) please let mommy go cuddle with daddy.

Mike: It's okay Daddy can come to Mommy. (easily shifts over to phoebe's chair)

Phoebe: Show off.

(Mike pulls blanket over himself and Phoebe)

Mike: names.

Phoebe: What?

Mike: Names

Phoebe: I know as a mother I'm going to need to understand random words, but I thinks it's okay if we speak in full sentences.

Mike: we should think of names (puts hand on phoebe's bump)

Phoebe: okay that's easy if it's a girl Princes-

Mike: (cutting phoebe off) honey I think we should give our child a name that won't allow teasing on the playground

Phoebe: the Hulk?

Mike: Not where I was going

Phoebe: I'm kidding. If it's a girl I want to name her Lily.

Mike: After your mom? That's so sweet. What about boy?

Phoebe: How about I get final say on girl first name or boy middle name and you get the opposite.

Mike; Sounds good. I like…

Phoebe: can we not do this now? I'm exhausted.

Mike: (surprised) oh ok here you can use me as a pillow

(Phoebe snuggles into Mike and drifts off)

*Scene Closes*

*Scene Opens*

Ross is reciting his speech for the hundredth time, joey has already dozed off and Rachel looks about ready.

Rachel: Honey I love you but you have to shut up.

Joey: (waking up) You heard the woman!

Ross: Alright fine I've practiced enough

Joey: Yes!

Ross: What?

Joey: They have die hard on the plane TV's

Rachel: Haven't you guys seen that movie like a million times?

Joey: you can never watch Die Hard enough Rachel Green

Ross: listen to him before he starts doing the bitch thing

Joey: Turn it on! Bitch.

Rachel: Oh boy.

Flight attendant: We have begun our final decent into Cancun, Mexico. Please turn all movies off and return seats to their upright position.

Joey: So I can't watch the movie? Oh man.

(camera cuts to sleeping phoebe and mike)

Mike: Honey we're here (waking phoebe up)

Phoebe: It's gorgeous look at the ocean!

Flight attendant: Welcome to Mexico.

*Scene Closes*

*Credits*

*Opens*

Chandler and Monica are lying in bed together Chandler has a sombrero on his head.

Monica: so we got to have our own little fiesta

Chandler: Oh yeah

Monica: Who needs Mexico to party?

Chandler: Not us. All we need is cheesy decorations, tacos, and tequila.

Monica: I think we've had too much of the tequila

Chandler: (sarcastically) Ay caramba

TO BE CONTINUED

AN/- Sorry this took so long to update! I have a lot planned coming up so keep reading!. I have a name for Phoebe and Mike's baby icked out but I'm not revealing name or gender until he/she is born. Also there may or may not be other pregnancies this season… Please keep reviewing!


End file.
